


I Found You Under City Lights

by PreciousNonsense



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cute, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travel, well sorta time travel???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousNonsense/pseuds/PreciousNonsense
Summary: Jihoon wakes up in a pile of snow. People are staring at him and he realizes he's no longer back home. He searches his surroundings for something familiar but everything is different. An abandoned soul lost in a place he does not belong he finds a kind soul willing to help him get back.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. I Found You in The Winter Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up in a pile of snow. People are staring at him and he realizes he's no longer back home. He searches his surroundings for something familiar but everything is different. An abandoned soul lost in a place he does not belong he finds a kind soul willing to help him get back.

People stared as they walked past, some bumping into him as he stood in the middle of the street, stunned. He tried to make sense of his surroundings, tall structures loomed over like towers, people dressed in odd clothing and those weird moving contraptions with what looked like wheels? A loud noise woke him from his trance which what seemed to be an angry man yelling at him.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY KID OR I’LL RUN YOU OVER!” the man repeated.

He didn’t appreciate being yelled at so he walked over the contraption the man sat in and gave it a good kick. That made the man more upset and started shouting curses at him. Before the man could get out of his car, Jihoon felt an arm tug at him, dragging him into the crowd of people. They walked until they blended in and the angry cursing was no longer echoing in the streets. Jihoon yanks his arm, releasing it from the man’s grip.

“Oh sorry, did I hurt you? You really shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the crosswalk like that.”

The man looked genuinely concerned. He was tall, broad and well, perhaps a bit handsome.

“Where are your parents, kid?”

Jihoon gave him an upfronted look. “Excuse me, I am much much older than you mortal! How dare you refer to me as a child.”

The man laughs.

“Right… Also why are you barely wearing anything, you look like you came out from some play--- oh god where are your shoes? You must be freezing in the snow!”

“I don’t get co-“ before Jihoon could finish he found himself muffled as the man attempts to drape in him clothing. Jihoon tries to protest but the man is now on his knees attempting to put something on Jihoon’s feet.

“There. Lucky, I had my extra hoodie and gym shoes or else you’d be frozen. They’re kinda big on you but what can we do.”

Jihoon stares at his now clothed feet and this “hoodie” the man referred to. He looks up at his faded reflection from the glass window. He looks ridiculous but he guesses he should appreciate the gesture from the clearly confused human.

“Now then, do you need help finding your way home? I could take you to the police station?”

“What’s a police station?”

The man laughs again. “You’re a weird kid. Let’s go.”

Jihoon lets himself be led by the hand. He’s not sure where he is but this man surely does.

Jihoon sits in a busy room with men and women in blue clothing and hats. Several blocks radiating light fill the room which seem to keep the several people occupied. He’s not sure why he’s here but one of the people in the blue clothing and hat gestures him and Seungcheol to take a seat.

“So kid, where do you live?”

Jihoon pouts. Clearly they all think of him as a child. “Im not a kid.”

“Of course, you’re all grown up now arentcha? Anyway answer my question.”

Seungcheol gives him an encouraging smile and nudges him to say something.

“I live up in the mountains, far away from here. I’m not sure where here is though.”

“The country side, eh?” The man says. “First time in the big city?”

“No. I’ve seen cities before… just ones that look like this.” Jihoon frowns.

“I see. Where are you parents? Lost them in the crowd or something?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t have parents.”

The man frowns. “Caretakers then? Grandparents?”

Jihoon tugs at Seungcheol. “Can I just go home with you? I don’t think this man will understand.”

Seungcheol looks at him hesitantly.

Jihoon sighs. “Fine. I’ll figure this out myself.”

Jihoon gets up and makes his way to the door. He can do it, he’ll find his way home somehow.

Jihoon has a hard time walking in the shoes that are too big for him so he takes them off and carries them in his arms. A present is a present after all. He wanders around the city for a bit until the weather starts to shift. As night begins to fall Jihoon finds that the blizzard has discouraged people to be on the streets. He finds a quiet area with trees and bushes and sits by the stone edge. He doesn’t know where to start. This may be harder than he thought. He might need Seungcheol’s help for this. Jihoon eyes a stray dog playing in the snow and approaches it.

“Hi, I was wondering if you can help me?”

The dog gives him a quiet look then nudges his head on Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon presents the shoes and the dog takes a sniff. The dog gestures to follow and Jihoon does.

Jihoon follows the dog to what seems to be a small village of strange brick, rectangular houses. There’s barely much to see from the snow. He’s a bit tired and his feet all dirty from walking. After awhile the dogs leads him towards a door.

“So, this is where Seungcheol lives. He must be wealthy judging from the size of this house.”

Jihoon tries knocking but no one comes. He tries a second and a third time, no response.

“Oh dear, how are you out in the cold like this?”

Jihoon turns around to find an elderly woman carrying several bags behind him.

“Do you live here boy? I have not seen you before.”

“I’m looking for Seungcheol. I think this is home. I’m his umm… cousin.”

The woman lights up. “Choi Seungcheol? Ah yes, he’s the handsome young man just the door next to me. Come, come let me get you to him.”

He watches as the woman unlocks the door. She then ushers him and the dog in.

“Here, let me help you carry your load.”

The woman happily smiles. “My you’re such a helpful boy, now aren’t you?”

Jihoon ignores the comment and enters a metal door that magically opens. He watches the woman press the odd markings on the wall and the door closes. He doesn’t sense magic but perhaps the elderly woman was a witch.

The woman leads him to one particular door amongst the several already existing. She gives it a knock and it opens. Seungcheol greets her and his expression grows to a surprise when he meets Jihoon’s eyes.

He rushes past her and presses his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks. He flinches from how cold they were.

“Oh my god Jihoon! You ran off and there was a blizzard and I was so worried cuz you were wearing so little oh my god you’re so cold where are your shoes why are you holding your shoes your feet must be frostbitten.” Seungcheol ushers Jihoon inside as he frantically thanks the woman.

Jihoon finds himself huddled in a blanket with what seems to be a delightfully warm cup something sweet. He watches Seungcheol going in and out of rooms making sure Jihoon is comfortable, constantly asking him if he needed anything. Soon Seungcheol settles down and takes a seat across Jihoon.

“I’m surprised you’re not frostbitten.”

Jihoon shrugs. “I don’t get cold.”

“Everyone gets cold Jihoon.”

“Not me.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Clearly. You’re a tough one. Anyway, how did you find out where I lived? Did you go back to the police station?”

Jihoon glanced at the dog sleeping next to him on the floor. “I asked Mingyu for help.”

“You know Mingyu?” Seungcheol frowns.

“Yes, I met him at the park.”

“Well that’s a weird coincidence.”

“Not really, he was just playing in the snow.”

“Mingyu was? In this weather?”

“Well some animals don’t get cold as much as others.”

“Wait.” Seungcheol frowns. “What do you mean animals?”

“Dogs? You know. Mingyu.” Jihoon gestures at his friend, still asleep.

Seungcheol stares at Jihoon with a puzzled look then lets out a bark of laughter.

“You mean the dog oh my god. Here I was thinking you met my friend. His name is Mingyu too.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re so slow.”

“And you are a funny liar.”

Jihoon frowns. “I am not a liar.”

“Sure Jihoon. You magically found my home with the help of Mingyu the dog.”

Jihoon gets up and sighs.

“Do you have a plant?” Jihoon asks.

“What?”

“A plant Seungcheol.”

Jihoon spots a small succulent sitting by the window and takes it.

“Watch closely.”

Seungcheol looked confused but slowly the plant started to grow and several other plants started to sprout from the jar, breaking it and soil spilling onto the ground. Seungcheol stares at Jihoon in disbelief.

“Will you believe in what I’ll be saying from now on?” Jihoon smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new project. I hope you'll enjoy and i'll try to update as often as I can! If you wanna say hi or talk to me about the fic or anything feel free to come by at twitter:  
> @LunaSolis1019


	2. I Found You in My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon may not be where he's meant to be. There's also eggs and bacon with rice.

Seungcheol watches the vines slither on the ground along his feet. He can’t help but stare at Jihoon in wide eyed disbelief. Who did he just let into his home?

“Your mouth is agape.” Jihoon says while giggling.

“Am I dreaming?” Seungcheol asks.

“I wish we both were but no.” Jihoon sighs.

Jihoon helps him up to his feet and Seungcheol allows him to be led to the couch. Jihoon patiently smiles at him, probably waiting for the questions Seungcheol wants to shoot at him because holy shit that’s going to be a lot. Seungcheol tries to compose himself, his eyes glued to the boy in front of him.

“Where do I even start?” Seungcheol croaks out.

Jihoon snickers. “Take your time. It looks like you aren’t accustomed to seeing magic happen before your eyes.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Uh no. Magic isn’t supposed to be real. Well not until you showed up.”

He takes a deep breath, “I guess we can start with what are you exactly?”

Jihoon smiles a proud smile. A cute proud smile Seungcheol thinks.

“I’m a god! God of Spring and nature. I’m in charge of anything that grows on earth.” Jihoon says smugly.

He wonders if gods are usually this cute. He thought they were supposed to be large and intimidating and muscular not small and tiny and cute. Wait what is he thinking. Seungcheol tries to shake of the sudden thoughts relating Jihoon to cuteness and focus on the next questions instead.

“Okay… so a god. I guess that makes sense seeing the plant mishap over there. So why were you wandering around town earlier? You nearly got hit by that car.”

Jihoon’s face scrunches up, mumbling about what a car was and something about contraptions before answering the question.

“You see, I don’t know where I am right now. It seems to a city where magic doesn’t flow right because I can barely sense any. Things here look very different from what humans usually have. Like it’s advanced or something of the sort.”

“Uh huh…” Seungcheol nods like he understands. He’s still wrapping his head around the god thing but what reason is there for Jihoon to lie about this? He hopes this is all a prank and once he wakes up in the morning everything will go back to normal. Right. That’s what he needs, a good night’s rest.

Seungcheol puts his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Listen Jihoon, i’m a bit tired so we can talk about this more in the morning. Meantime I’m going to head to bed. Feel free to take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“What’s a couch?”

Seungcheol blinks. “This Jihoon,” he pats on the where they are seated “is a couch.”

Jihoon’s mouth turns into an “o” shape as if Seungcheol had said something interesting.

“You can sleep where you normally sleep Seungcheol. Gods don’t need sleep.” Jihoon smiles.

“Oh. Well, make yourself at home, I guess? Not sure what you’ll do all night but I guess the tv’s right there.”

Jihoon looks at Seungcheol with a confused look. Seungcheol sighs, looks like he’s not going to bed anytime soon.

He spends a good 15 minutes teaching Jihoon how the tv works, explaining what the buttons to do and that, no, people are not trapped in the magical box. While Jihoon is distracted with the new found tv, Seungcheol preps himself for bed. He shimmies in his bed sheets, embracing the warmth during this god-awful blizzard when, 30 minutes later, he finds Jihoon kneeling by his bedside asking him how to make the delicious sweet drink from earlier. Seungcheol reels in his annoyance and teaches Jihoon how to use the electric kettle and where to get the chocolate packets and mugs.

Seungcheol then shows him the fridge so Jihoon can help himself when he gets hungry. Of course, he spends the next hour teaching Jihoon how to use the microwave and the toaster oven because Jihoon has too many damn questions. Jihoon watches him in amazement and almost sets the house on fire when Seungcheol wasn’t looking by microwaving a fork. Jihoon points at one of the cans on shelves and insists Seungcheol cook him soup because he likes soup. He turns the stove on to warm and turns to grab the milk from the fridge when he hears Jihoon yelp in pain.

“Jihoon are you okay?”

Jihoon tears up a bit and glares at the stove. “The contraption, it hurt me. I put my hand on it and burnt me! See! See!” He yells, shoving his burnt hand onto Seungcheol’s face.

Seungcheol now has to patch up a hurt Jihoon who’s standing at a distance from the stove, still glaring as if it’ll attack him again.

“You should really stop touching things you shouldn’t.” Seungcheol scolds.

“I was curious… I didn’t think it would attack me like that. You should get rid of it.” Jihoon pouts.

Jihoon watches Seungcheol stir the soup from behind, eyeing the stove and making sure, according to him, “so it wont attack you like it did with me.” He pours Jihoon a bowl once it’s cooled down a bit and instructs Jihoon not to microwave the entire pot. If he wants more he can put in the bowl and warm it up when it gets cold later.

Seungcheol rolls into bed at 3am. He’s lucky it’s Saturday tomorrow and he can probably sleep in. He tries not to think of the things Jihoon will probably do to his home. He might wake up in the middle of a burning room but he won’t because when he wakes up tomorrow, Jihoon will be gone and it’ll all just be a dream.

Seungcheol jerks up from his sleep. He winces in pain as he banged his hand onto the night stand. He hears hurried footsteps draw close and his door slamming open. He sees Jihoon crouch down with worried look.

“Seungcheol! What happened to your hand why are you holding it? Oh my god did the stove attack you?! Did it hurt you Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol stared at Jihoon who was now spouting nonsense about destroying the stove once and for all. _Ah, so it wasn’t a dream._

Seungcheol watches Jihoon sit by the dining table, happily swinging his little legs while waiting for the bacon and eggs to cook. It’s past breakfast and a bit late for lunch, Seungcheol slept in quite a bit, but Jihoon mentioned he liked bacon and eggs so he insisted it be cooked.

Seungcheol watched in disbelief as the Jihoon scoffed down the bowl of rice, leaving the bacon and eggs untouched. Not a single rice sat on the bowl. Jihoon then continued to, according to him, his “main meal.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that? Ridiculous?”

Jihoon frowned but stayed silent, stuffing his mouth full that he looked like a hamster.

Three bowls of rice later, Jihoon was sitting on the couch watching an episode of Clifford The Big Red Dog with a bowl of Koko Crunch. Seungcheol shoves Jihoon to the side and takes a seat next to him.

“So, is like having a never-ending stomach a specialty you gods have?”

“Yesh, actually,” Jihoon swallows the mouthful of cereal, “I don’t die from the lack of food but I do crave the taste.”

“We’re gonna have to discuss that while we figure out your stay here.” Seungcheol says as Jihoon takes another spoonful of cereal.

“Anyway, how are you gonna get home Jihoon?”

“If you can point me to where Mount Seoraksan I should be good.”

“Wait, Seoraksan? That’s 3 to 4 hours away, that’s perfect!”

Jihoon’s face scrunches up. “But that’s in Gangwon-do. It can’t be that close? How have I never been here?”

“We’re in Seoul Jihoon.”

“S-seoul?” Jihoon says, his face going pale.

“Seungcheol. What how many years has it been?”

“Years? What do you mean? It’s Year 2020?”

Jihoon jerks up, the empty bowl falling to the floor.

“That can’t be right. I’ve only been alive for 1023 years, Seungcheol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new project. I hope you'll enjoy and i'll try to update as often as I can! If you wanna say hi or talk to me about the fic or anything feel free to come by at twitter:  
> @LunaSolis1019


	3. I Found You Alone in The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the gods go?

Jihoon paces around the living room, trying not to panic. Okay, so maybe, he is panicking a little bit. Maybe a whole lot. Seungcheol says it’s year 2020 but last time Jihoon checked he was only 1023 years old. Though also, the last time he checked, he was lying in the middle of the snowy street in a place he was unfamiliar with.

He buries his face in his hands and screams, catching Seungcheol by surprise. He really was kicked out wasn’t he. This is bad. No, it’s worse. He doesn’t belong here, it’s not even his own time. It’s 997 years into the damn future.

“Seungcheol!” he yells, grabbing Seungcheol’s arm. “Please please please you gotta take me to Seoraksan! I need to make sure! I need to know i’m not stuck here!”

Seungcheol holds Jihoon by the shoulders, possibly in a reassuring manner. “Listen Jihoon, the roads are kinda fucked right now with the blizzard. I don’t think it’s safe to go there right now.”

“Buuuut! Seungcheeeeol pleeeease!” Jihoon whines.

Seungcheol shakes his head. “No Jihoon, it’s not safe. Let’s just think calmly about this?”

Seungcheol gets up from his chair and walks to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Jihoon pouts.

“Let’s have some hot chocolate, that’ll help you calm down.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to admit but that does sound good.

Jihoon lets the sweet aroma waft through his nose, calming him down a bit. He looks over to Seungcheol who is watching him with a reassuring smile. Jihoon feels his face heat up a bit then he proceeds to slurp the drink which causes Seungcheol to scold him for having no manners.

They sit in silence for a good while. Jihoon is lost in his thoughts, trying to make do of the current situation. He’s jittery again, moving his legs up and down and murmuring incoherent thoughts to himself. He wants to cry, he really does. His powers already feel like they’re half of what they originally were. He can’t magically transport himself back to heaven, he did try, but once you’re kicked out you can’t go back unless another god lets you back in. It’s stupid. The entire situation is unfair and stupid.

Jihoon groans in his hands. He needs to go to Seoraksan even if he has to walk for days in the snow. There’s probably a horse he can borrow somewhere or a wagon he can ride.

“Hey Seungcheol, do you know a place I can get a horse?”

Seungcheol gives him a pitying smile. “Sorry Jihoon, as far as I know, there are no horse ranches around here.”

Jihoon stands up and starts walking to door.

“Where you are going?” Seungcheol turns towards him.

Jihoon bows. “Thank you so much for your hospitality but I have to go now. I need to find out if I still have a home.”

“Woah woah woah there.” Seungcheol rushes towards him. “You can’t go! Not with the weather and certainly not with what you’re wearing.”

“I told you, I don’t get cold.”

“That’s not the point.” Seungcheol scratches the back of his head and sighs.

“Wait here.”

Jihoon watches Seungcheol head towards his room, noises of things opening and closing echoing from inside.

Seungcheol emerges out in a new, warmer looking attire and hands Jihoon some clothes.

“What’s this for?”

“Wear it, it’ll help you blend in so you don’t look weird walking around barefoot and in a hoody. Plus, you’ve been wearing day old clothes. Why don’t you shower first then get dressed? We’ll head out once you’re done.” Seungcheol says smiling.

Jihoon practically beams. “Are you saying you’re going to accompany me?”

“Well I feel bad and I can’t let you go out there alone when you know nothing about the current times. You’ll just get lost.”

Jihoon jumps and gives Seungcheol a tight hug. He’s on his tippy toes since the man is quite tall and not to mention broad.

Seungcheol gives him an awkward pat on the head and shoos him away to the bathroom.

Once Jihoon finishes showering, he puts on the all-too-big clothing Seungcheol has given. It smells like Seungcheol and it kind of gives him a sense of reassurance.

Jihoon gets to ride a car that he won’t stop fussing about. He asks Seungcheol how it manages to go fast and does it run on magic? Seungcheol patiently answers his questions about the so-called car. Jihoon finds himself switching his attention to the sceneries outside the window. The world before him so big and amazing, so different from what he knows. It kinds of makes him scared but excitable at the same time.

They arrive at what Seungcheol calls a “bus-stop” where they ride a “bus” which is a much bigger version of a car. They hop in there are a few other humans sitting inside. He sits as Seungcheol puts their luggage away at the top shelves of the bus.

Jihoon found himself enjoying the ride. The further they got away from the city, the more trees and mountain and hills he saw. The view was a bit more familiar, surprisingly, probably due to the amount of nature and quiet there was. As he turned away from the window, Seungcheol was already lightly snoring away. There was no doubt he was a beautiful man. Somehow there was something about Seungcheol that seemed so familiar. Something that felt so close to home. He’s not sure what happens the rest of the bus ride.

They arrive at their destination 4 hours later, the bus running a bit later due to the heavy snowfall. Seungcheol leads Jihoon to an inn where they’ll stay for the night. Seungcheol says it’s just for precaution since he doesn’t know how long it’ll take for Jihoon to sort out the problem.

Jihoon puts on his oversized coat which Seungcheol points make him look like a kid sneaking into the movies. Jihoon is not sure what a “movies” is.

“Okay, i’m off.” Jihoon says as he opens the door.

“Take care okay? You might not get cold but it’s hard to walk up there.”

Without second thought, Jihoon sets off.

Jihoon has never really climbed up the mountain before. He didn’t need to being a god and all. He’s quite glad humans decided to build a pathing for easier access when they needed to pray. Everything is a snow-covered paradise which makes it hard to appreciate. It’s most beautiful during spring and autumn when the colours are loud and vibrant, all thanks to him no doubt.

The trek wasn’t pleasant, not during a blizzard. He reaches the top later than he’d like but he was home nonetheless. Jihoon takes a deep breath. He feels a chill crawl down his whole body despite supposedly being immune to the cold. He proceeds to kneel and puts his hands together to pray, hoping to be heard, to be pardoned.

He calls out to them. No response. He tries a bit louder. Silence. With frustration growing he yells out into the sky. The only response he hears is his own voice echoing. Jihoon pleads, cries, prays but the only thing listening to his call was the snow-covered mountains. He couldn’t feel the magic. No one was listening. _The heavens have forsaken me._

For the first time in his life, he’s alone in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new project. I hope you'll enjoy and i'll try to update as often as I can! If you wanna say hi or talk to me about the fic or anything feel free to come by at twitter:  
> @LunaSolis1019


End file.
